


Дырочки на штанах верующих

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Ханамаки на многое готов ради своей диссертации. Даже вернуться в пещеру к дракону.





	Дырочки на штанах верующих

Ханамаки осторожно заглядывает в дверь, вдыхает запах старой бумаги и рассохшихся переплетов. Книги громоздятся у входа, особо смелые или любопытные даже выползли на улицу и подумывают захватить соседний, такой же крошечный, магазинчик. Есть желание позвать в темноту, но опасение, что ответит только эхо или, еще хуже, какое-нибудь чудище, сильнее.  
Выдохнув, Ханамаки осторожно протискивается внутрь.

Книг меньше не становится; поплутав немного по лабиринту, Ханамаки выбирается на относительно свободное пространство перед кассой. За массивным деревянным столом - и хорошо, что не бюро, или как там назывались эти монстры позапрошлого века, - сидит тоскливого вида парень, уткнувшись в книгу. Одну из сотен или тысяч, окружающих его и оккупировавших стол. Ханамаки кажется, их кольцо сжимается. Он осторожно покашливает в кулак, и парень неохотно отрывается от книги, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Очень густую и внушительную.

\- Здравствуйте. Я ищу книги по многофакторному анализу концепции полигенеза?

\- Второй поворот направо, третий стеллаж, - коротко ответствует парень, опускает бровь и возвращается к книге.

Ханамаки какое-то время печально смотрит на него, понимает, что иной помощи не дождется, и идет искать второй поворот.

По достижении третьего стеллажа легче не становится. Сумеет ли он теперь найти обратную дорогу? Может, надо было крошки оставлять?

\- Эээ, - робко говорит Ханамаки, все-таки выбравшись обратно к кассе. - Знаете, там…

Там очень много книг, просто очень. Они стоят на полках, лежат на полках, свисают с полок, стекают с полок.

\- Можно снимать пачками и ставить на стул, - продавец даже не удостаивает назойливого (и тупого) покупателя поднятием брови. Видимо, зарядка для бровей на сегодня окончена.

Немного помявшись, Ханамаки возвращается к третьему стеллажу за вторым поворотом направо. Окидывает взором поле битвы. И, вздохнув, засучивает рукава.

Через полчаса или час… А может, два, и на улице уже давно время обеда… Или ночь… Короче, через некоторое неопределимое время Ханамаки ощущает себя как после очень активной тренировки с дополнительными силовыми нагрузками. И все же душу греет глубокое чувство удовлетворения: на пятой полке, в самой глубине, он нашел нужную книгу. С видом триумфатора он появляется перед громоздким деревянным столом.

\- Надеюсь, вы все снятые книги составили в том же порядке? - продавец неохотно принимает добычу из рук Ханамаки, и тот буквально зависает.

\- А вы проверите? - наконец спрашивает он.

 

Ханамаки рад бы никогда больше не переступать порога этой пещеры, полной спящих фолиантов, не видеть их недружелюбного дракона-смотрителя. Но чертова диссертация требует кровавых жертв, и Ханамаки перед ней бессилен, он ее жалкий раб.

\- А где у вас теория возникновения креолизации? - интересуется он, не тратя время на вежливость.

\- Слева от входа, - следует привычно лаконичный ответ. Движением бровей снова не удостаивают - наверное, это штраф за неправильно составленные книги. Что же дракон читает такое увлекательное?

\- Я, может, не там смотрел… - приходится признать через очередной неопределимый промежуток времени, когда выясняется, что нужная книга не прячется даже в самом дальнем углу самой верхней полки или в самом низу кипы, отвернутой названиями к стене. Красноречивое фырканье показывает, что в этом дракон совершенно не сомневается. - Есть у вас «Процесс утраты грамматических кат…»

Даже не дослушав и не удосужившись проверить в базе - полистать картотеку, разобрать наскальные письмена, что тут у них, - дракон уверенно говорит:

\- Нет.

\- А заказать можно? – не сдается Ханамаки. Ему очень, очень нужна эта книга.

Дракон долго, изучающе смотрит на него, словно прикидывая, стоит ли ничтожный всех забот и тех пяти минут, которые придется провести без чтения, чтобы сделать заказ.

\- Можно, - наконец выдает он, какое-то время стучит ящиками стола, потом протягивает листок бумаги и карандаш. - Напишите свой номер, я позвоню.

 

В борьбе с диссертацией, как всегда, побеждает диссертация. Ханамаки лежит на диване и бездумно подбрасывает телефон к потолку. Тот лениво выписывает кульбиты, а потом вдруг звонит. Ханамаки, чертыхаясь и потирая ушибленный лоб, обиженно смотрит на незнакомый номер.

\- Алло?

Приятный мужской голос говорит:

\- Алло. Это Ханамаки?

\- Да-а.

\- Это Мацукава из книжного. Ваш заказ приехал.

Хмм, думает Ханамаки. У него всегда был такой приятный голос?

\- У вас всегда был такой приятный голос?

\- Думаю, я бы заметил, если бы за последние дни в нем что-то изменилось.

\- Ах да! – соображает Ханамаки. – Вы же со мной почти не разговаривали.

 

И вот он снова пробирается в самое сердце книжной чащи. Увидев его, Мацукава пододвигает уже лежащую наготове книгу и говорит своим неожиданно приятным голосом:

\- Четырнадцать тысяч йен.

И руки у него, оказывается, тоже неожиданно красивые, думает Ханамаки, – трудно не заметить, когда длинные пальцы чуть нетерпеливо постукивают по обложке.

\- Это какая-то мелодия? – спрашивает он. – Погодите, сколько?!

Мацукава пожимает плечами.

\- Книга редкая. Скачали бы в интернете.

Ханамаки всем собой выражает, как он стремился именно это и сделать: сэкономить деньги и заодно не шариться по всяким пыльным лабиринтам.

\- Нигде нет! – жалуется он. – Все обыскал.

Брови Мацукавы выражают сочувствие и легкое негодование в адрес тех негодяев, которые не потрудились поделиться нужной книгой.

\- Так берете?

Ханамаки вздыхает и лезет в сумку за кошельком.

\- Как насчет подарка покупателю?

 

\- Нет, серьезно, - Ханамаки обводит широким жестом царящий вокруг хаос. – Кто-то еще читает бумажные книги?

Мацукава пожимает плечом и демонстративно утыкается в очередной талмуд.

\- А почему здесь никогда не бывает посетителей? – не унимается Ханамаки.

\- Ты в последнее время почти постоянно здесь.

Это не совсем правда, но… Ханамаки и сам не уверен, как и почему так получилось. Оказывается, старые книги пахнут приятно, а в тишине и полумраке, под редкий шелест страниц очень хорошо работается. Его посетила удачная мысль, пока он задумчиво рассматривал корешки на полке с заманчивым названием «Ферменты», потом еще одна – когда перешел к стеллажу «Некультурные связи», а потом все надуманное перестало умещаться в голове; пришлось доставать лэптоп и просить у Мацукавы разрешения приткнуться где-нибудь, чтобы быстренько записать. Мацукава от щедрот выделил очень старое, но невероятно удобное кресло, сняв с него примерно тысячу томов и томиков, а потом Ханамаки угнездился, поерзал и извлек из-под подушки затаившийся экземпляр «Сапожных щеток тщеславия».

Так и повелось. Ханамаки приходит, ставит у Мацукавы перед носом стаканчик с горячим кофе и – когда чувствует себя особенно щедрым – пакет с рогаликом или плюшкой, умащивается в кресле, в котором больше нет посторонних, и работает. Мацукава шелестит страницами, шуршит пакетом; изредка заходят покупатели, но Ханамаки на них не отвлекается. Вообще ни на что не отвлекается – топочет сосредоточенно по клавишам, только иногда протягивает руку за нужной книгой. Так удобно, когда все они лежат в пределах досягаемости и в них можно делать закладки, – листать страницы гораздо быстрее, чем яростно крутить колесико мышки.

\- А кроме меня? – не отстает он. – Нет, серьезно, сколько ты продал за месяц? – и это, конечно, наводит на следующую мысль. – Слушай, ты правда помнишь все миллионы книг, которые тут есть?

Мацукава размышляет некоторое время. Ханамаки нравится, как он это делает – чуть склонив голову набок, задрав одно худое плечо выше другого и постукивая пальцами по столу. Про пальцы Ханамаки уже упоминал, кстати.

\- Не все, - признает Мацукава наконец. – Только девяносто семь и три десятых процента.

 

\- Третий поворот налево, под столом, - обреченно говорит Мацукава, и Ханамаки отправляется в очередную экспедицию по книжным завалам. Сказать по правде, эти вылазки становятся все длиннее, потому что Ханамаки теперь хочется не просто переворошить всю полку, стеллаж или кипу ради нужного названия, но и познакомиться с экземплярами, которые встречаются на пути. Иногда Мацукава, обеспокоенный долгой тишиной, покидает свой пост и выглядывает между стеллажами, чтобы выяснить, не уснул ли Ханамаки. Но нет, Ханамаки не спит – он обычно сидит на полу, вытянув ноги и прислонившись спиной к чему-нибудь максимально устойчивому, и читает. Совершенно отвлеченное – «Извилины линий как ключ к пониманию начертательной геометрии», например, или даже «Рубины Микронезии», а то вот еще на днях попалась ему третья часть несомненно увлекательных приключений некоего Шпитта. Удостоверившись, что все в порядке, Мацукава качает головой и возвращается к себе.

Потом Ханамаки удается подсказать заблудившемуся покупателю верное направление. И еще раз. Осознав это, он приходит в ужас, просит Мацукаву устроить ему маленький экзамен, с блеском его проваливает и успокаивается.

\- Скажи только, где вот это про уступчивость и постоянство стоит, хочу полистать.

 

\- Слушай, а где твой футон? – спохватывается как-то Ханамаки. – Ты его в кладовке прячешь?

Мацукава делает зарядку для бровей.

\- Ну, ты же здесь живешь?

\- С чего бы? Я живу наверху. И у меня кровать, а не футон.

\- Но магазин открыт круглосуточно? – растерянно говорит Ханамаки.

\- Магазин открыт, пока я здесь, - отвечает Мацукава и возвращается к книге. Наверное, это все-таки одно из волшебных мест, замкнутое само на себя; возможно, Мацукава запутался в складках пространства, возможно – запутались они оба. По некотором размышлении Ханамаки решает: ему, в общем-то, наплевать.

Тем более, что диссертация продвигается, и это не может не радовать. А Ханамаки каждый день открывает в себе новое. Например, ему нравится отвлекать Мацукаву. Сам он – не кладезь цитат, и готов ограничиться, пожалуй, вороном на ветке, зато всегда готов на провокации. Можно даже успеть найти цитируемое произведение и ответить как-нибудь соответственно. Чужие рассуждения о жизни, вселенной и всяком таком здорово помогают разгрузить мозг.

Еще Ханамаки нравится смотреть на Мацукаву, когда тот выползает из-за стола в мир. Маленький, ограниченный стенами и стеллажами, но безгранично полный увлекательных цифр, отважных приключенцев и малоизвестных фактов биографий. Так что Ханамаки украдкой смотрит, как Мацукава потягивается, как стоит, засунув руки в карманы и слегка сутулясь; как берет книги с полок – пальцы осторожно обхватывают корешок, и косточка на запястье становится еще более заметна. Иногда он ощущает ответные взгляды – затылком, плечами, никогда – открыто и в упор. И гляделки – это, конечно, до неприличия романтично, но порой начинает казаться, что от этих взглядов свитер на нем дымится. Не устроить бы в книжном пожар.

 

Голубизну неба вымывают осенние дожди, а Ханамаки стряхивает капли с зонта и сгружает перед Мацукавой огромную охапку ярких листьев. Книги, летом наслаждавшиеся солнцем и теплом по обе стороны от входной двери, втянулись внутрь, расползлись по магазину. Когда листья подсохнут, можно будет положить по одному на каждую стопку; хотя для этого придется сбегать в парк еще раз… десять. Или двадцать. Не то чтобы Ханамаки был против, пусть только дождь кончится. Мацукава заваривает ароматный чай и ставит кружку перед Ханамаки.

\- Давай к зиме наведем тут порядок?

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы было куда поставить украшения.

Может показаться, что Ханамаки все свободное время проводит в чужом книжном магазине, но это не так. Лишь несколько часов, и то не каждый день, он листает книги, о существовании которых никогда не подозревал, смотрит на Мацукаву и слушает обсуждение отличий в изданиях конца пятнадцатого и начала шестнадцатого веков. То есть, вообще-то, пишет диссертацию. Все остальное время он находится вне магазина: спит, ужинает, ходит в бар, тупит в монитор и смотрит сериалы или реалити-шоу, которые потом обсуждает с Мацукавой. Потому что обсуждать тупые дорамы почти так же увлекательно, как и загадки ритмичности Вселенной или принцип работы навигационного устройства, встроенного в каждую птицу.

\- Давай сходим куда-нибудь? – предлагает он и смотрит, как брови начинают разминку.

\- Зачем?

\- Ну… Выпьем.

\- Я особо не пью.

\- Ну… поедим вкусненького.

\- А доставка на что?

\- Да ты просто лентяй, - говорит Ханамаки и не получает никакого ответа.

 

Скоро Рождество, скоро в диссертации можно будет поставить точку, а Ханамаки ужасно не хочется привязываться к датам. Он знает любимые жанры завсегдатаев и их отношение к развитию книгопечатания, знает, как закончить очередной абзац своего опуса и где лежит «Трактат о ночных созданиях и искушениях, во тьме таящихся», который почему-то все листают, но никто не покупает, но ничего не знает о Мацукаве. Ну и что? Сначала у всех так. Он знает, что хочет знать, – вот что важно. А еще он хочет…

Они сталкиваются на углу, Ханамаки спотыкается о коварно подобравшиеся «Письма о неизвестном»; вдыхает запах мандариновых корочек и пергамента. Берет Мацукаву за плечи, целует…

А Мацукава отворачивается.

И ничего от его взгляда не тлеет.

 

Диссертация написана и успешно защищена, так что поводов заскочить в книжный вроде бы нет; все текущие потребности Ханамаки вполне способны удовлетворить электронные издания. Но он ведь изначально пришел сюда, потому что живет рядом и каждый день проходит мимо, с работы, на работу, в магазин, из бара… По весне книги вновь начинают робко выглядывать за дверь, устраиваются в тени узкого козырька, на пустых ящиках из-под пива. Рано утром свет горит наверху – наверное, именно там живет Мацукава. Днем иногда позвякивает музыка ветра на двери, а ближе к ночи огонек снова перелетает за плотные занавеси на окне второго этажа. И ни разу Ханамаки не видит, чтобы Мацукава следил за сбежавшими книгами, поправлял вывеску на двери или протирал огромные стекла витрин. Не сталкивается с ним в магазине, куда все соседи ходят за продуктами, или на пробежке вокруг крохотного сквера.

\- Ты вампир? – спрашивает он, толкнув входную дверь и утопая в знакомых запахах бумаги и чьих-то слов. – Нет? Дух места?

\- Ни разу не видел тебя в отделе фэнтези, - говорит Мацукава. – Откуда у тебя столько ерунды в голове.

Ханамаки наклоняется над столом, и с плеча соскальзывает лепесток; лениво покружившись в воздухе, устраивается на страницах раскрытой книги.

\- Если заскучаешь, - говорит Мацукава, - приходи. Я всегда здесь.

 

В мире Мацукавы есть прекрасные принцессы и принцы с одним крылом, рецепты для молодых хозяек, способы понять суть интеграла и сложить тысячу журавликов, есть краткая история всего, пепел сожженных на кострах ведьм и прошнурованные дырочки в штанах верующих. Мацукава летал над линиями Наска и слышал хлопанье голубиных крыльев на тихих тенистых площадях. Мацукава очень много знает, а вот с пониманием, похоже, все не так хорошо. А Ханамаки думает, думает, думает непрестанно - и не видит ни одной причины бояться. 

\- Заскучал? - Мацукава не поднимает глаз от книги. 

\- Нет. Но все равно пришел. 

 

Оказывается, Мацукава тоже любит отвлекать. 

\- Это что, вторая диссертация? 

Ханамаки вытягивает ноги, судорожно потягивается, как залежавшийся кот. 

\- Факультативный проект. 

Сто способов переубедить Мацукаву Иссея. Или двести. Как пойдет. Ханамаки сомневается, что тот сдастся на первой сотне. И не то чтобы это сильно напрягало, но было бы грустно потратить на убеждение всю жизнь, а потом выяснить, что в процессе потерялся смысл и забылась причина. 

\- Рассказать тебе про дождь? - спрашивает он. 

\- Это тот, который как душ, только в одежде, и температуру не отрегулировать? 

\- А еще я знаю, как образовываются складки горных пород, и сколько лет строили собор в Кельне. 

\- Это очень важно, - соглашается Мацукава, и его взгляд снова расходится теплом по плечам. 

 

\- Милый, я дома! - зовет Ханамаки поверх радостного перезвона музыки ветра. Он честно собирался только заскочить к себе и сразу бежать сюда, а в итоге кинул сумку, кинулся сам на диван и проснулся только к вечеру, вымотанный перелетом.   
В сумках и в голове у него столько материала, что хватит еще на две диссертации или, возможно, один труд средневекового масштаба; тогда все равно больше заняться было нечем, и объемы оценивались совсем иначе. А в магазине по-прежнему столько книг, что его талмуду не стать хоть сколько-нибудь значительной каплей даже в этом - крохотном, по сути - море. 

И его любимое кресло, конечно же, снова заняли. 

Ханамаки выходил на связь сразу, как только появлялась возможность, - просто посмотреть на Мацукаву, как он сидит, поставив подбородок на руку, и хмурится чуть-чуть, потому что пришлось продать книгу, которую сам не успел прочитать. Услышать голос, хотя этим не всегда получалось как следует насладиться из-за слабого сигнала. Попросить оставить камеру включенной и приводить в порядок заметки за день - два, неделю, - как будто среди томов, их аромата и покупателей. Новые книги пахнут совсем иначе, но в магазине Мацукавы этого запаха почти нет, что заставляет беспокоиться за судьбу будущего детища. 

\- Ты будешь продавать мою книгу, когда она выйдет? - спрашивает Ханамаки, деловито освобождая свое кресло. 

\- Пусть сначала станет достаточно редким изданием, - из-за плеча, совсем близко. 

\- О, нам есть к чему стремиться, - на автомате отвечает Ханамаки, а потом зависает от внезапно напрыгнувшей мысли. Ставит стопку уже готовых к изгнанию книг обратно на подушку, резко разворачивается и хватает Мацукаву в объятия. 

Ведь если подумать, единственное, что действительно хочется наверстать - к чему он всегда готов стремиться, - это поцелуи, которые они друг другу задолжали за это время.


End file.
